osrspsdevelopmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Energy
Run energy (sometimes called Stamina or Run) is a player's ability to run rather than walk around the landscape, and is measured as a percentage. Players all run at the same rate, unless their energy is at 0%, in which case they cannot run at all. Running is exactly twice as fast as walking. A player running covers 20 squares per 6 seconds, while a player walking covers 10 squares per 6 seconds. The energy level is displayed in the game's options screen and is displayed by the minimap if the Dataorb option is toggled. These values show how much longer a player can run. Players can toggle this option to run everywhere they go, or they can run to one particular destination by holding down Ctrl when they click to move (see Game controls). Using energy Energy starts at 100% by default, but decreases as the player runs around. The rate at which it goes down increases with the weight of the items they are carrying (i.e. items in the inventory and any items they are wearing or have equipped). You lose ((\min(weight , 64) / 100) + 0.64)\% run energy for every 2 covered squares (for each game tick of 0.6 seconds). Having negative weight is the same as having 0 kg of weight for purposes of run energy. A Stamina potion or Stamina mix reduces the rate at which run energy is used. Contrary to popular belief, a player's Agility level does not contribute to how quickly the player's run energy is depleted, only how quickly run energy is regenerated. The only factor that contributes to how quickly run energy is depleted is weight. When a player's energy reaches 0%, the player can only walk until their energy recovers. The "run" option is also automatically switched off. Recovering energy Energy gradually recovers (increasing up to a maximum of 100%) any time that the player is not running, i.e. walking or standing still, except at certain times when the player is doing something else, such as crossing an agility obstacle. The rate at which it recovers increases with the player's Agility level, but does not recover at all when the player is logged out of the game. The following formula shows the amount of run energy that will be regained per second: \frac{8+\text{floor}(N/6)}{60} where N is the player's agility level. set effect. Note that a 25% reduction in the amount of time to full recharge occurs at Agility level 18. A 50% reduction occurs at level 50. At level 99, a 66% reduction relative to the recharge time at level 1 is achieved.]] The amount of time required to recharge energy from 0 to 100% varies as a function of agility level. You regain 8 + floor(Agility Level / 6) energy units every 0.6 seconds (one game tick). 10,000 energy units is 100% run energy. The natural recovery rate is 1% per 7.5 seconds for free players or players with level 1 Agility. There is no difference when walking or standing still. This recovery rate is doubled at level 50 Agility. At level 99, the rate of recovery is 3x faster. Graceful outfit Wearing a full set of Graceful clothing will increase one's energy recharge rate by an additional 30%. Energy-restoring items Energy can be recovered more quickly by using a number of items: Energy-lowering items *Mud pie *Torag's set effect Trivia *Dying, drinking from an ornate rejuvination pool in a POH, exiting a duel in the Duel Arena, and entering and leaving the free-for-all Clan Wars portal restores the player's energy to 100% (as well hitpoints and all other reduced stats including special attack). Category:Mechanics